narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Kasumi Mashiba
Hiroshi Kasumi Mashiba (ひろし, Mashiba Hiroshi) is a Nuke-Nin of Kirigakure and a member of Team 18 with Shinji Animota and Mao Jin Shigurashi. He is a RPC/OC created by Alexandra-Marlisé Hüfken '''(Niingyoo on DeviantART) for the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden Universe. Personality Hiroshi is a pissed of boy. and living in his own bloody world. He don't like really anyone. And trust no one. Appearance Hiroshi have Black haris and Blue Eyes, both traits are from Mother Yuriniko Mashiba/Terumi and his Father '''Cloud Mashiba . He have Blue marks on his Body and a Scar an his back. He have one of a Main Outfit. *'Part I:' He have a Jacket with a T-Shirt with two Colors (Grey and Blue). A Short and dark blue gloves. *'Part II:' He wears an open jacket with a hood in two Blue Colors.And a Short with a Band. History Hiroshi is a twin with Ayame Mai Mashiba . He is with Ayame the 6th child born of the Mashiba family. When Hiroshi was born, there were complications, which he suffered a heart defect. He lived years happily with his colleagues and family had a good friend named Shinji Animota. Hiroshi was very thick for his age and was therefore annoyed by his older brothers. But his hatred was only against Reiken. Hiroshi training every day until he was 12 years old. The girls in his village ran after him, but he did not care. Since he was sent to Konoha times because he just nonsense made in the Kirigakure-Akademi , and there should finish his degree, he met a girl named Zoey Ayaka. However, when the Chu- nin were exams. Hiroshi looked like his twin sister Ayame was kidnapped and wanted to save them. But Shinji stopped him . Hiroshi ran up to a big waterfall and did not know wolang . Shinji did not want to let go because he was of the opinion, Hiroshi could not do it alone him . But Hiroshi was disagree . He was too sure of himself that he only laughed and Shinji struck to the ground . Shinji caught himself quickly and hit back . It came out to fight. Hiroshi unleashed for the first time his vampire side and grinned. Hiroshi was so shocked and stepped back but in the moment hiroshi grabbed Shinji and beat him so long to Shinji fell into unconsciousness . Hiroshi use the opportunity and ran into the woods . But the ninjas were instructed to ayame abducted , kidnapped Hiroshi it then . He was taken to a laboratory deep in the woods in a cave was , and detained him in a water tank , where he was trapped for many years and in a deep sleep . To him Experiemente were Tried , which he suffered inside burns that were triggered by chemicals all over his body . They were turning from black to a bright blue it he retained for his life. After 5 years, Hiroshi woke up when the scientists brought him out from the container , and take this chance and took all his strength he could gather and killed the those that came too close to him, and destroyed part of the laboratory. But he was so disturbed to note that Ayame was still there . He ran into another wooded area and saw everything in front of him and trembled . After months when he was again clear in thought , but he still too struggled with himself, he resolved be people to hate and to confide to anyone. He went into a village and killed everything down and He liked that power. It went on for many years so on, that he traveled from village to village and destroyed everything until he returned to Zoey Ayaka Meet . The was to capture by Hiroshi on a mission. Since it has been claimed , Hiroshi would have killed Zoey older brother Akio . But he was not. Zoey fled where Ninja which they allowed a fun to hunt . Hiroshi jumped in and kill these men . He watched Zoey and leaned toward her. But she was so frightened she yelled at him . Hiroshi did not care a bit and helped you up . He helped this only because he felt this feeling of heat in your what he felt never before .But he did not recognize her . Zoey looked at him in his eyes and saw this sea in his eyes. She asked him if he was Hiroshi and he just nodded. Hiroshi brought her back to Konoha and then disappeared. After 2 years he returned and followed Zoey . Until the day when he spoke to her every day and met up yourself . Hiroshi returned to Kirigakure and saw his best friend Shinji . Shinji was so pleased to see him again and it was like before, when both have always done something together . Shinji knew Hiroshi still what Zoey felt . This love . Thus, Shinji decided both out together . And it succeeded Shinji . Hiroshi and Zoey got married. Got 3 children and stayed together . The first son was named Naoki . He was the newly forming of Hiroshi . Naoki was just as arogant , angry, and ordered to say nothing. The 2nd child was a daughter named Hana. Hana was a good girl and helped wherever she can . the 3rd child named Yoko was a shy girl who was always with your mother Zoey . After years Later, when Hiroshi was 34 years old and was with Shinji. It was Shinji's grandfather, you meet on the way. He'll kill Shinji and Hiroshi knelt to Shinji and it came Hiroshi for the first time tears from his eyes. He cried, but could never handle this pain. After the death of Shinji, Hiroshi was no longer himself, he stopped exercising and then let go. When Hiroshi was then 40 years old, the men came back who had kidnapped him and then it came to a fight. Reiken and Kenta , the older brother of Hiroshi protect him and Ayame but perished. Hiroshi did his best , but that have already killedAyame when he saw these men , he was so shocked and could not concentrate on the fight and was then killed it. Ikuto comb too late and watched his best friend Kenta died at his arm and saw his wife lay motionless . Ikuto went to Zoey and told her that Naoki listened at the door and could not believe that his father was dead . From this moment on , Naoki wanted to train so hard that he could avenge his father . Trival *Hiroshi trust only Shinji and Zoey. *He living in his own bloody world. *His Rival is Kai Itoe. *Shinji Animota is his Best Friend. *Hiroshis love interest is Zoey Ayaka (Blossomoflight on Devianart). *Hiroshi have a Snake named Minuro. Quotes *"Welcome to my nightmare". Abilities At the begging of the series he wants already one of the strongest children in the Village. He wants to improve his Main Element Suiton and the second Element Kekán(Blood). He have a big sword with chains. His sword has 5 blades. These blades are 5 different sister he can add together and can call any. Hiroshi trained more Taijutsu than anything else. However, his Jutsu Master is "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. " In a Fight, he don't really use Chakra. He usually use Taijutsu. Category:DRAFT